


Secrets In Flashing Lights

by JustSomeFiction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: Influence was power. If you were influential, you had the power to change the world. You had influence if you were well known. Skywalker Industries were influential and powerful, but trying to bring a new order to the world of fashion and sports is easier said than done. Throw in a hot headed boxer who's trying to shake off his past and a model who's running from hers, things get interesting, especially when the rest of the Skywalker clan get involve.





	1. Not Such A Secretive Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Please find the Prelude to this story on Tumblr, on the Overthinkers Paradise page. See notes at the end.

He felt hands, soft hands, running along the edges of his lips. Then along his scar, before disappearing into his hair. A few seconds later he felt a nose nudge his cheek. Groaning, he turned over, pulling the source of all the prodding with him, anchoring her underneath him. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing circles on his back. It was early. The sun was barely out. Ben lifted his head and stared at her, she stared back, before bringing his head up to hers. Pulling away, she ran her hands over his face.

Ben Solo was a quiet man. He was not affectionate most of the times, he had a temper when he felt threatened and he kept to himself most of the time. His life seemed to be outlandish, his story seemed almost fiction. The son of fashion mogul Leia Skywalker and ex-street fighter turned boxing champion Han Solo, as well as the grandson of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, a boxing legend and peace advocate - the founders of the Skywalker brand - from sports to fashion to humanitarian work. Ben had a legacy to follow, a crushing legacy, which led him to making mistakes and rebellion, but somehow brought him home as well. His life was documented almost constantly, headlines spreading heinous lies or exaggerated stories. The tabloids painted a picture of a cocky, arrogant and merciless fighter, which in part was true, but behind that was also a quiet, sometimes socially awkward and lonely man. No one outside Skywalker Industries knew the real Ben, most of them inside the industry also only knew a part of Ben. But she, she knew him, all of him, that's why they swore that they'd keep this a secret for as long as possible. They swore they'd control this.

So they did just that. No one but them knew. It was difficult keeping it from his parents, his uncle, from Poe and Rey's friends and modelling partners Finn and Rose. Somehow they were an unlikely family. Actually anyone who was a part of Skywalker Industries became somewhat of family. With his mother's personality it was hard not to.

* * *

 

"Ben," she was currently sitting on his kitchen counter, with his head buried between her legs. This sight was only for him. Rey was the image of purity most of the time. She was hard working and determined. Having grown up in the slums of Jakku, she quickly adapted and became strong. During one of Leia's philanthropic excursions, she came across the slums and was made aware of how other major industries on the Planet treated their workers. After working with the people of Jakku, she somehow managed to elevate the circumstances and improve living conditions, in the process taking the young orphan with her.

Even though Rey was seen as the sweet figure who came from nothing. With Ben, she was something entirely different. He woke something inside her, something she didn't know existed. It became insatiable, from cornering him in the locker room, to being eaten out behind changing screens during photoshoots, she couldn't stop.

He lifted himself up, bringing her closer, before he could push into her, she stopped him, hopping off of the counter, she turned around, leaning over the counter.

"Someone is demanding," he said into her hair as he thrust into her from behind. Her head fell onto the kitchen table. She felt full, complete in a way. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. Slowly he moved inside of her, kissing the back of her neck while he slowly moved. Her one hand flew to the back, reach into his hair, pulling his head closer to hers.

"More," it came out as a grunt more than a moan, but he obliged to her needs and went deeper, tightening his grip around her waist. Normally they'd take their time, he'd make her beg, she'd make him swear and shout with pleasure. However this morning, she attacked him, she wanted closeness and roughness all at the same time. This morning after they woke up, she slipped under the covers, taking him into her mouth or as much of him as she could. Before he could feel release, she pulled back, pushed his boxers back up and darted out the bedroom, sending a wink his way. He laid on the bed for a few seconds, before his reflexes kicked in and he darted out the bedroom as well. He found her sitting on the kitchen counter, her hand between her legs, her hair messy, grinning at him. That's how they ended up in their current position.

"Fuck Ben," she hissed, "so close," he pulled her further down onto him, reaching in front to rub the small bundle of nerves. That was enough to send her into bliss, she grabbed onto his arm that was supporting the both of them on the counter. He grunted as he came. They stilled, both catching their breaths. Ben turned her around and hoisted her onto the counter, stepping between her legs. 

"Hi," he whispered into her neck. She laughed.

Before either one of them knew what was going on, his front door swung open, "Morning darling," his mother strolled in looking down at the coffees and paper bag she was balancing in one hand and a stack of files in the other, "I brought breakfast."

* * *

 Rose walked into Skywalker Fashions holding two coffees and a paper bag with muffins. It was good to be home, especially after her week in the hell that was Canto Bight. Walking into Leia's office, she found a post it reading, _"Go to Ben for breakfast, in at 12."_ She smiled at the slight error in Leia's note.

"Let's hope Rey isn't there," she jumped slightly at the voice, not noticing that Finn walked up behind her, he gave her a slight peck on the cheek. 

For all Ben and Rey's sneaking around, they were easily found out by those closest to them, even if they weren't aware that everyone knew, "I still can't believe that they don't know that we know," she laughed. It was true, those two thought that they were being stealthy, they could have been stealthy if it wasn't for their intense need to fuck everywhere.

"Can't believe I'm gonna lose the bet."

* * *

 

Ben pulled up his boxers in a flash. Rey sat frozen on the counter. Leia simply walked towards the opposite end of the counter, placed the coffee holder down, which held _three_ cups of coffees in it and went on with grabbing three plates to place their breakfast into. All while Ben was cursing the fact that he gave his mother a key and the fact that his mother simply did as she pleased when it came to anything concerning him. Rey simply looked wide eyed at the woman who over the years became a mother figure to her and realization dawned on her that said woman almost walked in on a very graphic display of affection. Leia simply carried everything to the dinning table and sat down.

"Well, what you two waiting for," she dug into her breakfast "I'd expect after that spectacle you two would be starving."

Her son narrowed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. Rey hopped off the counter and sheepishly walked towards the table, she was never ever embarrassed or shy, but at that moment she was mortified. Pulling the shirt down as she walked, she could feel Ben's eyes burning holes into both her and his mother. Leia winked at her and sipped her coffee, that little action was all it took to make Rey feel more at ease.

"Mother," Ben snapped, "what are you doing here, at this time of the morning," he was still standing, bare chested across from them. Slightly red in the face. Leia shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe if you checked your phone when you woke up, you'd have seen my messages."

He groaned before sitting down at the head of the table. He looked at Rey who was sipping her coffee, trying not to make eye contact with either of them. They were not expecting anyone to find out anytime soon.

"Ma," Ben turned to his mother, "we can explain what this is."

Rey sat up straighter and finally looked at Leia.

"Give it a rest you two," Leia smirked, "it's adorable that you two thought no one knew."

Ben choked on his coffee and Rey's eyes went even wider if that was humanly possible.

"The five of us even have a chat group."

"What?"

"Excuse me?" Their voices meshed into one jumble as they both looked at Leia.

"Well seven of us," his mother corrected herself, "Poe added Phasma to the group. Well you know, after she left the First Order and joined Millennium and walked in on the two of you in one of the printing rooms at the fashion house."

Rey looked as though she was praying the ground would swallow her, while Ben was visibly fuming, to the point that steam could be seen.

"Ok," Rey set her coffee down, taking a deep breath and looked up at Leia, "as much fun and psychologically scarring as this was, please explain what's going on."

"Yes mother, please explain," he bit out.

"Stop being dramatic you two," Ben rolled his eyes at his mother, which earned him a whack across the head, "don't sass me. Anyway, come on guys, we all knew! How could we not? Really Ben, the gym's locker room, poor Poe was scarred for life, lets not even start with the condom wrappers your father and I found on the Millennium Falcon. Your poor father had to have the aircraft sanitised." Rey was blood red now of embarrassment.

"See I told you we shouldn't have used condoms that day," Ben muttered. That earned him another hit, one from his mother and a piece of muffin hitting his head from Rey.

"Ben!"

Leia held the bridge of her nose as she sat back into her chair, "anyway, we all found it quite amusing how you two thought that you were being sly, but it was dragging on so we thought we could make some money."

"Leia!" Rey hissed at the woman, appalled that she would do something like that.

"It was Poe's idea," Leia threw her hands up, "everyone thought it would be Han who would catch you in the act. I'm gonna enjoy taking their cash."

Rey dropped her head onto the table comically. Ben for some reason let out a laugh. _Dameron better be ready._

"Well mother, seeing as you'll be coming into some petty cash," Ben got up, "you can pay for our weekly dinner tonight," he winked at his girlfriend and walked into his bedroom, "you know the one you insist you and I have because you read somewhere that it was therapeutic," ready to start the day by beating the shit out of his best friend.

Rey just looked at Leia, "What," the older woman picked up her coffee, before she took a sip she said, "at least you got some this morning."

"Mother get out!" Ben screamed from the bedroom.

Rey's head hit the table again.

__

* * *

Poe Dameron was a good boxer. He took chances in the rink, had good reflexes, was quick and agile. He was prepared for everything. However he was not prepared for a very pissed off Ben Solo - also known as Kylo Ren in the rink - coming at his head during their morning training session. As soon as he got into the rink he saw Ben's fist coming at his head. He ducked and lunged to the other side of the rink.

"Hey buddy," Poe greeted his childhood friend with a shaky laugh, "someone's eager this morning."

Ben said nothing, just lunged again. Han came strolling out of the office that over looked the gym.

"Dameron," he called looking down at his phone, "just got a text from Leia, better make yourself scarce before Ben shows up," looking up he saw a very distressed Poe trying to put enough space between himself and Han's very riled up son.

Shaking his head Han made his way down the stairs and towards the main rink, no one else was in the facility yet, so he couldn't afford to have his superstar son kill his equally talented best friend without any witnesses around. He quickened his pace when Poe just missed another swing from Ben.

"I'm too old for this shit."

* * *

Leia waited patiently for Rey to get ready. Knowing that most of the young woman's possessions were at her son's apartment, she offered to drive Rey to work. She smiled as she thought back on the day she met Rey. Having just started one of her humanitarian projects in Jakku after hearing rumours of the inhuman treatment inflicted upon the workers in the dessert slum, Leia visited an orphanage run by Unkar Plutt. What she saw still chilled her to the bone. Under the guise of a orphanage was a very organised prostitution syndicate, the girls and boys going to the highest bidder. She met the young Rey, at seventeen years old and just in time. Having run into the young girl in the market, Leia saw great potential in this girl. Over the one week that she stayed in Jakku, she discovered that this girl taught herself many different things, from maths to literature and science. When Leia discovered Rey was part of Unkar's orphanage, she was surprised that this girl had so much light and fire inside of her, despite her surroundings. She was even more shocked to find out that this girl was to be auctioned off. There wasn't enough time to put a stop to Unkar's syndicate, so Leia did the only thing she could, she bought Rey. Luckily, with Rey's statement, they were able to go to expose the crimes being committed in the dessert. After that, Leia decided she'd save as many as she could, by giving them a home and work at Skywalker Industries, thereby expanding the empire her father started.

Rey wasn't the first person to be taken into the Skywalker family, there was Poe, who's parents - Leia's childhood friends - died in a car crash, Jessika who came from an abusive home in Tatooine and Rose, who along with her sister Paige were found working on Canto Bight when they were barely teenagers. Then there was Ben. Her Ben, who made so many mistakes, who so much wanted to be different and rebellious. He came home eventually and she relished in the fact that Snoke couldn't keep her son. Although he left her son with a keepsake that ran from the length of his face all the way to his chest.

"All set," Leia was brought out of her trance, by Rey walking up to her.

Smiling at the young girl who had a very special place in her heart, she hooked her arm into hers, "So besides the, I'm assuming amazing sex, how's you relationship with my son."

Rey groaned, "I should have taken a cab."

"Come on," Leia laughed, "I need to know."

"Before I tell you," Rey sighed as they made their way out of the building, "did you mention anything to Ben about Canto Bight while I was in the shower?"

Leia's face became small, "No," she walked towards the car, nodding to Threepio, "I was going to talk to him tonight."

* * *

Finn laughed. He couldn't stop laughing. Rose raised her eyebrow as she looked up from their plans for their new campaign _The Resistance._ As he hung up, he looked at Rose and burst into another fit of laughter. 

"That was Poe," he took a sip of water, "he's alive, Ben calmed down, Han made him swear not to come after us."

Rose cocked her head, "I don't get what's funny about that."

"Han put them both in the corner."

It took Rose a few minutes to form a mental picture before she too was shook into a fit of laughter. She turned to her computer, typed in a few codes and waited a few seconds. Waving Finn over.

"I tapped into my computer at the workshop," she said as a picture popped up, "it pays off that my work area at the garage is in direct view of the gym." Lo and behold, her computer picked up an image of the back entrance to the gym. She zoomed in and adjusted the picture to the far side of the gym, "with today's tech it's so cool that holocams can be linked up like this." There they were, a disgruntled looking Ben and a sheepish Poe, sitting in opposite corners. They burst into another fit of laughter, luckily there was a door between their work area and the rest of the fashion house. They were in such a state of comic relief, they didn't hear the doors slide open and Leia and Rey walking in.

Both only realised they weren't alone once they heard Leia and Rey burst into a fit of laughter behind them. Rey pulled out her phone, snapped a picture of the holo and sent it to Ben.

"Do we even wanna know?" Leia looked at the pair sitting down.

They continued laughing.

* * *

"So you tried making money by being a pimp," Ben looked over at Poe, "and then got your ass kicked."

" Almost got my ass kicked. If it makes you feel better, I owe quite a few people a lot of cash."

"It does."

Ben narrowed his eyes. He felt his phone vibrate and opened the message from Rey that was accompanied by a picture.

_'Did daddy put little Benny in the corner?'_

"Fuck!."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. My Employer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Leia have dinner and a very long talk. Finn, Rose, Rey and Poe go for drinks. Phasma makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end.

Rey was sitting at her desk over looking the plans for their new campaign. Shaking her head, she thought back to this morning.  _So everyone knew._ They were so careful.  _Not careful enough._ Some type of relief was felt, now she could be open. She saw how others looked at Ben. He was not the stereotypical form of handsome, like Poe. He was unconventional. Women wanted him because of his family name, a quick ticket into the spotlight. It was almost comical to watch women flirt with him. His ears would go red, the only tell that he was nervous. They didn't actually want to know him. She knew him and he knew her. She could stake her claim now. 

Quite literally she was spun out of her trail of thoughts as her chair did a complete one eighty. Two arms rested on either side of her armchair, caging her in. Ben bent down and bit her cheek. Reaching behind his head she yanked his hair. 

"Sadist," he muttered, "so apparently everyone knows. I've been getting head nods from everyone in this office." 

"I thought we were being stealthy," she grimaced as he rested on his haunches in front of her, "I thought we were geniuses." 

Ben laughed and rested his head onto her lap. He was hidden behind her desk, so as the door to the main office slid open, Finn and Rose did not notice him. 

"Hey Rey," Rose was smiling, "wanna go for a late lunch?" 

"Yeah c'mon," Finn laughed, "we're rolling in cash, cos Poe paid up - ah," he stuttered, as he saw Ben crouched down in front of Rey, his eyes narrowed into slits, "Hey man how's it going?" Finn pulled Rose to stand in front of him. 

"Really," she shook her head, "you gonna use me as a human shield against that," motioning to Ben's size, "he can lift me up using his pinkie." Ben glared at the pair while Rey looked wildly amused. Rose looked slightly annoyed at the fact that her boyfriend was using her as a human shield. 

"Lunch sounds wonderful," Rey laughed. Ben got up to his full height. 

"Yes it does," Ben agreed, looking at Finn, who suddenly felt more brave when the door slid open and Leia walked in from the open office area into the smaller office area Rey, Rose and Finn shared. 

Looking up she smiled, "Oh great you're early," she looked at her son, "we can stop by the house and go for an early dinner." 

"Aww Benny's taking his ma out," Finn teased, suddenly having grown hair on his chest, "that's cute." Ben was in the verge of lunging, not that Finn was a weak opponent, he was quick on his feet.

"Feeling tough now that Leia's here," Rose raised her eyebrow. Finn huffed in irritation at the jibe. 

"Mommy's actually taking him out," Leia muttered as she walked into her private study that was connected to the inner office. 

"Seems fair," Ben shrugged as Rey gave him a shocked look, "they decided to prostitute us, we might as well gain from it." Rey sent him a look, hating when he used that word, for obvious reasons.

"Well if you're going with your mother," she said, getting up, stretching in the process, "I'm going for that late lunch," she paused and looked at Ben with a smirk, "and drinks," turning to her friends, "like he said, might as well gain." 

* * *

 Ben and Leia were seated at Delights of Takodana. It was run by Maz, one of Han Solo's oldest friends. Having grown up in Takodana, she decided to move to Chandrila, opening a rustic restaurant which offered many of the exotic dishes of her home country. The interior of the colossal building was a natural rain forest, the infrastructure designed to sustain the trees and plants that grew along the walls and railings of the building. Ben noticed his mother was not sharing any details regarding her trip to Canto Bight. Usually she's relaying every detail about one of her trips, from the journey to the departure, including toilet breaks and what they had each meal. Tonight however, she spoke more about her new fashion campaign. Resistance, a love child of her and Holdo. Something new and exciting, she goes on, featuring everyone from Skywalker Industries, including him, apparently. If she wasn't referring to her new project, she was silent or looked at the view from their private booth.

"Ma," Ben was becoming agitated, he knew his mother was hiding something from him and he didn't like it, "are you sick?" This seems to grab Leia's attention.

"What," setting her wine glass down, "I'm fine baby."

"Then why the hell are you back a week ahead of schedule?" he held his mother's gaze, daring her to look away. Leia sighed and sat back in her chair, pulling her legs underneath her.

She looked at her son. Her grown up son, her eyes lingering on his scar, "I didn't see the need to stay."

"Ma, what the fuck is going on?" Leia glared at him for his language, "Both you and Rey have been extremely quiet. Even Rose and Finn, normally those two can't shut up about one or another retarded thing they did on a trip."

"Ok," she sounded defeated, "what I'm gonna tell you is between you and me," she looks at him, "I haven't told your father yet or anyone else. I want you to swear to me that you'll remain calm and don't interrupt me while I tell you what happened this pass week, understood."

Ben nodded.

* * *

_Monday_

_They arrived at Canto Bight. The city was densely populated, rich and noisy. Money seeped out of every orifice, almost drowning its inhabitants. They settled into their suite. Rose was lounging on the bed, while Rey was sending Ben a message. Finn burst into the room, Leia trailing behind him, looking tired._

_"Who's feeling lucky tonight ladies?" Finn grinned at the two girls. Rey rolled her eyes at her best friends excitement and eagerness to gamble._

_"You have too much energy for someone who was on a six hour flight," Rose muttered, "after working a full day on top of that as well."_

_"C'mon guys," Finn flopped onto the bed, "we're gonna be in this so called hell-hole for two weeks, we might as well enjoy it."_

_"Fine," Rose groaned, Finn jumped back up, "one hour, then we're coming back up to the suite."_

_Rey stayed behind while Leia joined the pair. Lounging about in the room, she flipped through various channels, somehow ending up on the sports channel, where lol and behold an old boxing match was being broadcasted. She watched Ben move, it was as if he was dancing, following a rhythm. It almost put her in a trance to watch him. A knock came at the door, she frowned, they were on the top floor of the hotel in an imperial suite, no one had access to the floor. It was probably room service or management coming to check up on the Skywalkers._

_Opening the door into the lobby, no one was standing there, but in the floor was a package. It was a long gold box, there was no name on it and inside was a long stemmed gold rose._

* * *

"So someone sent you a long stem rose," Poe, who joined them for drinks, sat across from Rey, listening to Finn relay what happened in Canto Bight, "it could have been Ben."

"Really," Rose gave him a look, "Ben, sending mysterious roses."

"I gotta side with Rose mate," Rey sipped her drink, "besides that wasn't the only strange thing that happened."

* * *

 

 Tuesday

The four of them drove to the site where the photoshoot was to take place. A cliff overlooking the Canto Bight shoreline. It was suppose to be a simple shoot, focusing on Leia's designs, the simplicity of it and summer colours. As it was winter back home, she was forced to move the shoot to the coastal region. Everything was set up, the lights, reflectors, a table with refreshments and a makeshift fitting room and make up area. Rey walked to the edge of the cliff, looking straight down at the hundred foot drop. During their lunch break there were a few interviews conducted.

They normally did interviews during shoots, just to promote the brand and relay details about there campaign and the importance thereof. Most of the time it was the same journalists and reporters who showed up. Today however, there was a new man, he didn't look like a reporter; dressed in a navy blue suit, his blond hair was slicked back, almost appearing bald. The stranger was stocky, with a swollen face and had no form of tape recorder, camera crew or notepad with him. 

When questioned, he informed them that he was with one of the private modelling agencies who scouted talent. Leia did not look impressed. He simply explained that he was told about a very talented and fresh faced model who would be perfect for an up and coming fashion brand. When Leia asked who was the CEO of this brand, she was told that was classified and still under wraps. 

* * *

 

 Ben looked at his mother. She was not a woman whose business or employees you interfere with, ever. Leia Skywalker was a very giving woman but with her kind nature came a formidable leader, someone who used whichever means necessary to protect those whom she cared about or those who could not protect themselves. Therefore Ben knew that whatever caused his mother to come home a week ahead of schedule, was big.  

* * *

_Wednesday_

_Rey was sitting alone at the bar, waiting for Phasma to show up. Phasma was a retired female boxer who after years of being a pawn in Snoke's schemes, announced her retirement and desire to join Skywalker industries as a sports correspondent as well as a fashion designer, having had a creative streak long before dining boxing gloves. She managed the company's sports division as well as liaisons for reporters and press during shoots._

_Phasma, as intimidating as she may look, was charming and elegant, something Finn always commented put her apart from everyone else who worked for the First Order, himself included. Rey checked her phone again, there were no messaged from Ben, who was most likely spending most of his time in the rink._

_Feeling a presence behind her, she spun around in her chair, expecting to see Phasma but was greeted by the same man who came to the shoot the previous day. Something about him seemed oddly familiar and unsettled her. Today he was wearing a bright yellow suit, with a purple flower on the lapel. His blonde hair looked excessively greasy up close and she wondered if it was gel or just unwashed. Flashing her a smile he signalled the bartender._

_"Whiskey and top up whatever this lovely lady is having," he gestured to Rey._

_"Actually I was just about finished," she made to get up, but he rested his hand on her arm._

_"Please my dear," he smiled, showing stained teeth, "I didn't get a chance to enquire about you."_

_"About me?" Rey felt uneasy._

_"Yes, you see my employer was very interested in your work and offering you a job."_

_"I'm quite happy where I am thank you," she tried to hide her irritation. She was not some asset to be looked at and traded._

_"You haven't even heard what the offer is," the man smiled, he was leering._

_"Fine," eager to get away from him, she decided to humour him for a few minutes, "tell me."_

_"My employer is very keen on capturing the human body in all its natural glory," he winked, "he feels as if there's a niche in the market for exploring the extent to which the human body can be exposed before it becomes too," he paused to find the right word, "pornographic."_

_Rey blinked a few times before getting up and walking out with purpose, not sparing the man a second glance. She found Phasma making her way to the bar, sensing something was wrong, then tall woman followed her back to the suite._

_Thursday_

_The next morning Leia sat down with Rey and the two women tried to find out who this man was. Searching site after site they found nothing. Deciding to go to the front desk of the lobby, they questioned the receptionist who stated that she did not have any record of someone with that description checking in. Returning to the room, they decided to just ignore this current irritation. Canto Night was filled with sleazy old men who were interested in exploiting women. It was probably nothing to be concerned about._

_The rest of the day was spent looking through the pictures of the previous day's shoot and choosing the best ones. Leia made sure that everyone who was involved in the shoot had a say when it came to which pictures to put in the magazine and how they were edited._

_Friday_

_There was no sign of the man since Wednesday. Nothing out of the ordinary happened the entire day, until after dinner. Returning to the suite, they found another gold box on the doorstep. This one was a square box, with a satin bow on top. There was a note attached to it._

_Inside was a set of gold lace underwear. With shaking hands - Rey didn't know if she was shaking due to fear, disgust or rage, the emotions seemed to be mingling into one feeling of numbness - she opened the note which read:_

Sweetling 

See all the riches I can bestow upon you. 

X 

_Rey just stared at the message. She was shaking. Too many past emotions resurfaced, thoughts raced in her mind which haven't been conjured up for the past few years. Leia decided then and there that they were leaving. Rey shook her head, they were going to finish this project, of they didnt, they'd have to come back here later on and she did not want that._

_That night Rose slept next to Rey, the two of them sat the entire night talking. Telling one another about their individual experiences of their pasts. For once Rey felt a connection like no other. Yes she had a connection to Ben and Finn was her best friend and Poe her brotherly figure, but none of them could relate to what she went through in Jakku. No, they went through other trials, but right then she felt a sense of ease, knowing that someone wasn't feeling pity or a need to protect her or tell her that she's strong or that she's come so far, no right then she felt as if she was understood._

* * *

 

The glass Ben was holding in his hand cracked. His body was shaking, somehow he remained in his seat, fighting the urge to flip over the table and making his way to Canto Bight and tearing this man's head from his shoulders. 

* * *

 

 Poe looked at Rey and then at Finn and lastly at Rose, "Why the hell didn't you call us?" 

"You guys had training," Rey looked him dead in the eye, "I wasn't going to disrupt Ben or your programme for something that is not relevant now." 

"Umm," Poe laughed humourlessly, "some sleaze sent you underwear and basically propositioned you to do some weird pornographic shit." 

"Wait til you hear the rest," Finn muttered into his glass. 

Rey glared at him, not liking where this was going. 

* * *

_Saturday_

_That morning Finn sat down for breakfast and took a deep breath, "After today we're going home," everyone at the table looked at him._

_Before anyone could object he held his hand up, "Leia and I discussed this last night," he looked at Rose and Rey, "obviously you two wanna finish this so that we can go home and never come back, well after today we'll have enough footage for a whole campaign and an article. I have a feeling you don't wanna call Han about this, so we're compromising by getting the hell out of here tomorrow morning."_

_Finn was the calm one. The one who got things done, didn't make a scene and was the mediator. When he was adamant about something however, then he was damn adamant and did not take no for an answer._

_The day dragged on. Rey was too scared to tell Ben about any of this. Knowing fully that he'd be on the next aircraft and ready to kill someone. Phasma did not know how the man looked but was adamant that no one without adequate identification be allowed near the shoot._

_Everything seemed fine until they returned to the suite. When Rey entered her room she found a stack of papers neatly placed on her bed with a note. Flipping through the pictures her blood ran cold. They were candid shots of her in the room, getting dressed, sleeping, talking to Rose, getting undressed and some fully nude pictures. She was in shock and bolted from the room._

_Pushing the photos into Leia's hand with the note. Leia read the note out loud, "Sweetling, there have been rumours going around that youll be leaving sooner than expected. I am quite disappointed that I could not convince you further to accept my employers offer. Over the passed few days of watching you, I've become enchanted with you, I must admit at first it was only to benefit my employer, as he has had an interest in you since," Leia stopped, her blood running cold. Rey looked at her and took the letter with some resistance from Leia._

_"Jakku," Rey exhaled, "but now, I feel a connection with you. Hopefully I'll see you soon and hopefully I can convince you that you'll be taken care of and spoilt if you were to join our company. P.s. after sending these pictures to my employer, he is intrigued at the prospect of offering your friend a job as well, people usually love two girls together. Don't worry Sweetling i am a one woman kind of man," she bit out the last few lines. She was shaking, feeling utterly violated and could feel the bike rising in her throat._

_Leia remained silent for a few seconds before lifting herself up and dialled a number. She walked onto the balcony annd returned a few minutes later. There were no flights available for the evening. She looked utterly distressed. Sitting down she explained the severity of the matter and why they had to go home. Turning to Amilyn who was in the process of pouring everyone a drink she instructed her closest friend and business partner to make arrangement for the first chartered aircraft to arrive from Skywalker Industries tomorrow morning. They were not going to wait for their afternoon flight tomorrow._

_Sunday_

_At 8 am the next morning they received a message that their was a company aircraft on its way, having departed at 6 am. In four hours they would be on their way home. Everyone felt relieved. They decided that they'd immediately check out and drive to the airport, waiting there sounded more appealing than waiting in the hotel. By 10 am everyone was ready._

_There were no large vehicles downstairs that could accommodate all of them. So they had to be split into four cars. Rose and Rey travelled together. Finn was a bit skeptical to let them go alone, insisting he drive with them. They assured him they'd be fine._

_"I've kicked your ass before and you're a retired boxer," Rey joked with him, "I can fend off some creep."_

_"Exactly," Rose winked at him, "we'll be fine."_

_The drive to the airport was quick. There were no delays or heavy traffic. By 12 pm the chartered ship arrived. By 6 pm they landed and by 6.30 pm they all were in their respective journeys back home._

_Leia offered Rey a lift and she happily obliged. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Leia turned to her._

_"We need to talk," taking Rey's hand in her own, "I know you won't like this idea, but I also know you'd fully object to a body guard."_

_Rey let out a slight giggled, yes your very possessive son would love that, she thought. Leia smirked._

_"That's why I think it would be safer if we make up a scenario."_

_"I don't follow," Rey looked confused, her face scrunched up, "what sort of scenario?"_

_"We get you a boyfriend."_

_Rey's eyes widened, not good, not good at all._

_"Before you object," Leia held up her hand, "I'm not referring to any random person," she stared at Rey for a few minutes, "men like that man we encountered in Canto Bight do not care about the strength of a woman, it doesn't frighten them, it entices them, they want to break down that strength until you're weak and submissive. What truly scares them, is a physically strong man."_

_Rey suddenly knew where this was going and part of her relaxed, she however  continued to looked confused in order to prevent Leia from becoming suspicious._

_"Men like that are terrified of stronger men, who could easily harm them and lucky for us, we have one of those. Ben."_

_"You really think he'll play along," Rey played dumb, knowing fully well that Ben would nver object to it. As much as she loved him and as loving as he was, Ben was possessive and dominating. Many times they fought over his attitude and his need to be in control of everything and everyone at times._

_"If he knows who might be involved, then yes, he most definitely will."_

* * *

Poe's hands were on the table, his knuckles were white from the tension created by his fists, "Who exactly is this mystery employer?" 

* * *

 

Ben honeysly did not know how he was still seated and still consciously listening to his mother. He was filled with rage, but there was a piece to the story that was missing, "Who had an interest in Rey since Jakku?" His teeth were gritted as he spoke. 

"The man I outbidded at her auction." 

"Who exactly?" 

"Snoke." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very dense chapter. The words just kept on flowing! Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Championships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest match of Ben's career. Rey makes a bold move.

Rey was laying in bed, looking at the ceiling when the door to the apartment opened, counting down how long it took to close, she got to five before it slammed shut. She could have sworn she felt the apartment shudder from the sound. In the dark she focused on the patterns the street lights' reflections casts onto the ceiling. She heard the front door slam, the rest of the large apartment seemed to shudder as the door was closed. Making no attempt to alert Ben to her presence she waited and counters.

Two minutes later, she heard something glass hit a wall, then five seconds later she heard a table being over turned. Within ten minutes she assumed the entire apartment was overturned, bookshelves were tipped over, chairs were thrown across the room and she just waited. Another two minutes passed before Ben walked into the dark bedroom, she waited but he walked to the en suite. Sitting up, she watched him. He was standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. 

She made her way into the bathroom and stood behind him, that's when she noticed the blood droplets on the floor. He either did not realise that she was behind him or decided not to react, but he allowed her to turn him around and clean his bloodied fist, inspecting for any glass or debris fragments and let her put a bandage around the split knuckles. When she was done, she looked up at him and then buried her head into his chest. His arms instinctly wrapped around her and they stood like that until their legs grew tired. 

After switching off the bathroom light he lifted her up and moved to the bedroom, laying her down onto the bed. Stripping down to his boxers he lowered himself beside her. They both were on their backs staring at the ceiling. 

"Why didn't you call me?" 

"I didn't want to take you away from training," she whispered, suddenly she felt vulnerable, it was as if the magnitude of what happened finally hit her. 

"You should know by now," he turned to face her, his hair falling into his eyes, "I'd drop anything for you." 

"That's why I didn't want to call," she turned and faced him, "I didn't want you to do that. I wanted you to be focused on tomorrow's match, it's your first match against them." 

"Bullshit," he bit out, "when are you gonna realise that you don't have to go through things alone anymore." 

"I wasn't alone Ben," she tried explaining. 

"Yes I know that," he knew she was referring to his mother and her friends, "but when are you going to realise that I'm here too, so that you don't have to be alone." 

"I guess I need to work on that," she tried making a joke , which earned her a hard stare. 

"I'm serious Rey," he hissed, slightly annoyed at being kept in the dark, "this isn't some wayward stalker, this is Snoke we're talking about." 

Swallowing hard she finally made eye contact with him, "I didn't know," she whispered, "I didn't know that it was him who was outbidded by your mother in Jakku." 

"Once Snoke sets his eyes on something," Ben pulled her close, "he is resilient. He doesn't stop." Snoke went to great lengths to get Ben to sign a contract with him. If it wasn't for Ben's rebellious streak all those years ago he would have been a permanent fixture in Snoke's company, but he was adamant to a contract rather than permanent, "That other shit face can be dealt with," he mumbled into her hair, "it's Snoke that's the real issue."

"Your mother suggested we go public," she said blandly, "to send Snoke a message and to scare the other guy." 

"She told me." 

"I told her that we can worry about that after the match." 

"Rey-" 

She suddenly sat up, pushing herself out of his hold, "I'm serious Ben, this is the biggest fight of your career," she looked at him in the dark, "you need to win, you need to show Snoke what he lost and why he lost it." 

Ben didn't say anything. Rey put her head on his chest, "Besides, how fun would it be to finally knock Hux out with one swing," she mumbled, this made him laugh. 

"With one swing," he looked ran his fingers through her hair, "if that's all it takes then why the fuck have I been training this hard for the past two weeks?" 

"Because I like watching you training," she replied smugly, "looking all sexy and sweaty." 

"I've become everyone's prostitute honestly." 

This made Rey burst into a fit of laughter. A few seconds later Ben joined her. Suddenly she felt at ease. She knew they'd get through this. She knew Snoke wouldn't win and she knew that she wasn't alone. 

* * *

 The next morning Ben woke up to an empty bed. He could hear voices coming from inside. Walking into the living area, he inwardly groaned. Sitting at the dinning table was Rey and his father. _Just once I'd like to wake up to good ole fashion morning sex and no disruptive parents._ Taking a deep breath he walked towards them. Rey smiled at him, while his father nodded.

"Hey kid," his dad gave him a lob sided smile, similar to his own, when he decided to smile at times.

"Han," he acknowledged his father. Both Rey and Han rolled their eyes at his inability to call his father 'dad' or any variation thereof.

"Anyway, thanks for the coffee sweetheart," he got up, "just came to drop off your schedule for today's match, don't be late and yeah I could've sent it to you electronically, but some people find human contact with their fathers outside of work appealing, so I thought we'd try it," knowing fully well that Ben would have said something along those lines. Sending Rey a wink, Han let himself out.

Walking over to her, he effortlessly scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Pulling her head to his, he latched onto her lips, her hands wrapping around his neck. Ben took them back to the bedroom.

"You have to get going," she said between kisses, letting him hold her hands above her head, "you need to prep before your match."

"I need to fuck before my match," he almost growled as her kissed along her jawline, leaving a trail down to her neck.

"Charming."

"You know it babe," he mumbled into her neck, causing her to let out an uneasy laugh from the vibration against her neck. Knowing that he wouldn't stop, Rey sighed and allowed herself to melt into the feeling he was causing. Ben lifter her oversized shirt (it was his) and placed sloppy kisses all over her stomach. Pushing the t-shirt further up, he buried his head into her chest, biting, kissing and sucking on the soft flesh.

"Ben," she sighed, he latched onto her nipple. She needed to thread her fingers into his hair, She loved his hair, the softness, the thickness, the way it fell to one side and the way he would tuck one side behind his ear.

Suddenly he felt the need to feel her weight on top of him. Pulling the shirt over her head and shaking of his shorts, he flipped them over, holding her with on hand on her hip with the other stroked her bud. Her hands rested on his abdomen, feeling the muscles ripple as he rubbed himself against her. 

Continuing to play with the bundle of nerves, he slowly pushed into her. She let out a low moan, enjoying the feeling of him slowly stretching her. They maintained eye contact the entire time. 

"You're so tight," he growled between his teeth. 

Rey bit her lip as he started moving her on top of him, sliding her along his dick. Her one hand rested on her breath, kneading the soft flesh and pulling at the nipple. Holding her in place he moved higher until he was in a sitting position, burying his face into her chest. 

"So good," Rey wrapped her hands around his neck, fingers threading into his hair, "you make it so good," she bit onto his ear. He gradually sped up until he was moving at an alarming pace. The way he was fucking her made her see stars, she was full and he kept moving in her. 

Slowly she felt her climax building, all of a sudden she felt her walls clamp down on him, her orgasm raking through her body as she screamed his name into his hair. Ben followed soon after, holding her in place as her filled her. 

Afterwards they didn't move, simply just kissing one another and reveling in the sensation and afterglow. 

* * *

Walking into the locker room, Ben was careful to dodge the reporters and camera crews who were camping out outside the gym's arena, wanting a glimpse at the participants of the upcoming match. There were cameramen setting up inside the building as well, ready to broadcast the most anticipated match of the season. The rivalry between the two teams were legendary almost, stemming back to when Ben's grandfather left the First Order and returned to his wife and started the Skywalker brand and legacy. When Leia met Han, Anakin showed him the ropes and after a few years, he took over and renamed the gym and arena 'Millennium Falcon' after his beloved aircraft, which the family still used to this day.

"Did you see the madhouse out there?" Poe gave Ben a pat on the shoulder in greeting.

"More like a pack of wolves," he replied. Poe laughed, knowing that his oldest friend hated the press and anything related to publicity, he too wasn't fond of the press and the lies that they spewed, however after a few scathing headlines, he started to find the stories quite amusing. Some of them even made Ben laugh at times. 

"So," Poe looked at him and then slowly sat down on the bench in front of the locker, "how was dinner?"

"Fine."

"I, uh met up with the guys last night," he continued, feeling uneasy, but then found his footing mentally, "spoke to Rey about their week in Canto," he looked up, Ben was still facing his locker, "it's messed up, but all the more reason why we need to win tonight."

His friend let out a grunt, turning around and crossing his arms while leaning against the metal, Poe went on, "I don't know why they didn't just call." He threw his hands up, Ben almost laughed at the dramatic gesture.

"Yeah, me too."

"At least they came home."

"Yeah."

"You're unusually calm," Poe felt uneasy again, "I would have expected you to be unhinging the lockers by now."

"You think that little of me?"

"No, I'm speaking as an eye witness."

Ben smirked and suddenly Poe understood, "You're gonna unhinge Hux's head aren't you?"

"Something like that."

* * *

 Rey sat with Leia, Rose, Finn and Jessika. The arena was packed with people, it was the end of the season and the championships, tonight also marked the first ever fight between Kylo Ren and someone from his former boxing agency. The five of them were going to sit in the company's private booth, but they all wanted to be front and center for this.

This was an important day, not just for Ben but for all of them. Snoke ran the First Order, a brand that had an infamous reputation. Rumours went around of the treatment of employees, labour violations, affiliations with illegal pornographic practices and allegations of steroid use. There was never any investigations or follow ups to these allegations. The First Order painted the picture of luxury and sophistication, everyone who benefitted did not see it fit to lose out while those who did not benefit were too frightened to speak up. 

The warning bell rang, signally everyone to take their seats and settle down. Tonight's fight was a tag team set up. Each opponent had the opportunity to tag in their partner. It was just a formality, as everyone knew of the bitter rivalry between Kylo Ren and Hux. It stemmed from the time that Kylo was still under the First Order and originated from the intense jealousy Hux felt towards him. Hux was known for playing dirty, but Kylo knew all his moves. 

The final bell rang and the boxers were announced but Chewie. It was the usual script, 'Kylo Ren, 29 years old, 6'3, etc.' Ben walked out, sporting a black robe, his hair pulled back into a pony tail, a couple of loose pieces hanging out. Rey noticed many girls were seated in the front rows, all trying to get his attention. She felt something primal creep up from the out of her stomach but she pushed it down. Ben took his robe off, but before climbing into the rink, his eyes flickered to the private booths above the arena and he turned around, pulling his father into a solid hug. The crowd appears to love it as the entire Skywalker side of the arena erupted into a cheer. 

Throughout the match, Rey could feel eyes on her. It wasn't the usual feeling of having cameras on you, no this felt as if someone was constantly watching her. She shook it off and focused on the match. Watching Ben fight was mesmerising. He really was talented. She felt Leia grab her hand as Hux lunged at her son. Ben dodged and got him in the gut. 

As the bell signally the end of the first half run, Ben moved to go to his station, when Hux lunged and threw a punch that split Ben's lip. There was a protest in the crowd and Leia's grip on Rey's hand tightened. Chewie stepped in and held Hux off as Ben sraightened up, he didn't retaliated, he simply nodded at Hux . 

The second half of the match was quick. Ben had Hux pinned down in a matter of seconds, his fist colliding with his face a number of times before the round came to an end. Just like that, Kylo Ren won the championship. The entire arena erupted into cheers. They all were on there feet. 

Rey slightly turned her head, looking at the private booths above them and then she saw them, the eyes she felt on her. In the First Order booth sat the man from Canto Bight, he was seated next to an elderly looking man, with no hair and who looked severely emaciated. Suddenly she felt cold and light. 

She didn't know how she got there but before she knew it she was in the rink, having pushed through all the reporters and she was standing in front of Ben. He looked at her, slightly shocked, but that only lasted for a few seconds because before she could, he pulled her to him and kissed her in front of everyone. She could taste the blood from where Hux punched him, but she honestly didn't care. They pulled away and he held her, there, in front of multiple camera crews, reporters, spectators and Snoke. 

 


	4. Monster In The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading the chapter please note, my stories will contain undertones of what is happening in the world today. I come from South Africa, where violence against women and children is still very much an major adversary as well as discrimination and poverty. So just a heads up, if my stories seem to feature many of the same topics, it's because people should be made aware of global issues. 
> 
> We really should just learn to love one another and respect one another.
> 
> On a lighter note, hope everyone enjoys the chapter. It's quite dense and a bit naughty, but it's friday so everyone deserves a treat.
> 
> Happy Friday

_'Skywalker Duo'_

_'Kylo Ren and Rey, The Fairytale Romance?'_

_'Boxing Legend and Skywalker Fashions Cover Girl in love'_

_'Boxing Champion Wins Title and Girl'_

Less than twelve hours later, every single tabloid had a headline regarding Kylo Ren and Rey's public display the night of the match. Suddenly there were allegations that people have been speculating the pair were a couple for years - this made Rey roll her eyes. Yesterday morning the world didn't care, now all of a sudden everyone wants credit for uncovering them? She chuckled as Finn sent her more headlines that he found online. Ben was currently asleep next to her, for obvious reasons he was exhausted and deserved a late morning. Looking at her phone's clock she saw that it was only 6:00 am.

"Reylo," she scoffed, "I'm assuming that's our couple name," she giggled to herself at the absurdity of it all. Ben shifted next to her, turning into his stomach, his hair falling in his face. Like this he seemed at peace. Her phone pinged again. A loud laugh escaped, opening the screenshot Rose sent her of a Reylo tag on Tumblr that popped up over night. What next? 

She had to go home today, her apartment has been neglected for long enough. The challenge was telling the sleeping lump next to her, if Ben had it his way, she'd be staying her and never go outside again. She remembered telling him his stamina wouldn't last that long at his age. After that he demonstrated how good his stamina actually was. Ben shifted again, this time rolling into his back and stretching his long arms above his head. He grunted and turned into her side, tilting his head to the back slightly when he felt her hip bone against his forehead rather than her cheek. His hands felt around until he found her waist and pulled her close. Setting her phone down on the night stand, she lowered herself until she was laying down. 

"Why are you up?" he mumbled into her hair. Moving closer to him, she snuggled into his warmth. Laying her head on his chest, she closed her eyes.

"Finn sent me today's headlines," Ben groaned, "I'll give them props for being creative, apparently we're called Reylo"

"You're shitting me right," what the fuck was Reylo, Ben could not fathom the idea of someone actually sitting down and coming up with that. Rey laughed into his chest. He was so warm.

"I need to go home today," she mumbled, knowing exactly how he'd respond.

"We'll see."

"I need to water my plants and make sure BB-8 is still alive."

"Ask Rose to water the plants, she's always eager to help and God knows she has enough energy to do everything you ask her" he tightened his hold on her, "and that hairy fat ass can fend for itself."

"Don't call him that," Rey was protective over her ginger cat, "he's just fluffy."

"He's obese."

"Shut up Ben."

* * *

 A few minutes later, she was kneeling in front of a very happy boxer. Sucking on his head, she cradled the rest of him in her hand. His hand was tangled in her short brown hair, guiding her mouth onto him. Ben never liked the idea of her sucking him off, feeling as though it was demeaning to have her on her knees. However, Rey loved it, she loved feeling him in her mouth, loved giving him pleasure just as much as he loved giving her pleasure. Letting go of him, she got up and pushed him back onto the bed, it was comical - Ben always seemed too big for any piece of furniture and his bed was not an exception.

She climbed on top of him, he guided her hips, resting her center over him. His thumb grazed over the bundle of nerves hidden between her legs. Hips bucking up, she moved closer into his thumb, trying to increase the pressure, but he simply moved his thumb away. Slowly he grazed her opening with his forefinger and middle finger, while still grazing her bud. Her hand shot to his wrist, trying to hold his hand in place. Smirking, he tightened the grip his free hand had on her hip and held her firmly in place.

"You're not playing fair," she struggled to formulate the sentence, letting out a laugh in response, Ben simply circled her entrance with his fingers. Arching her back, she desperately tried to move against him.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" he growled, she really didn't know how he got his voice to do that. She loved his voice, it was deep, Rose said it reminded her of melted chocolate once, that made Rey laugh until tears were running down her face. Now tears were about to run down her face but for entirely different reasons. Her free hand reached between them for his shaft, but she discovered that Ben could easily hold her high enough above him, using his thighs and the hand that gripped her hip to balance her, so that she could not reach it.

"Am I being punished?" The question caused something to flash in his eyes, "Am I being punished for wanting to go to my apartment?"

He looked at her and smirked, slowly lowering her down onto him, before lifting her back up, "Do you feel as if you're being punished?" She groaned as he repeated the action.

 "I need to go home Ben," she moaned as he circled her clit, "I have no clean clothes here."

"Fuck clothes," he hissed, pulling her head down so he could kiss her, mumbling against her lips, "I always prefer it when we're both naked."

With that he slammed into her. Biting her lip to suppress the scream, Rey grabbed onto his shoulders as she fell forward. There was nothing compared to the fullness she felt now. Moving with him, everything felt as if it were on fire. Slowly he moved her along himself, grinding his teeth at the sensation of being inside of her. Pulling her closer he kissed her, holding her against him. Trailing kisses along his jawline, she bit his ear lobe, eliciting a hiss from him. She needed more. Suddenly, she felt her back it the mattress as Ben flipped them over. Grabbing onto his shoulders she braced herself against him as he moved. His head disappeared into her neck, latching onto the sensitive skin. All she felt was intensity. Intense fullness. Intense pressure building up. She knew he felt it to. Letting out a groan Ben bit down onto her skin, she could feel the mark starting to form. Pulling away, he turned to look at her, watching her facial expression. She bit her lip as he pushed deeper into her, her legs hooking into him. His hands were everywhere. On her hips, on her breasts, stroking her face. She couldn't focus on one sensation.

"You gonna come for me," it wasn't a request, it was demand. He was the only one who could do this to her, who could make her feel like this. She has never been with another person in her twenty three years of living and she was certain that she didn't want to be with anyone else.

"Yes," she groaned into his mouth, "yes."

He sped up his pace. Her nails raking down his back. She felt the beginning of an orgasm. The pressure building up, the familiar clenching was starting. He held onto her. She pulled his head closer to her, their foreheads touching.

"I can feel you starting to clench around me," his voice was husky and came out in a lazy drawl, he had that ability to sound completely composed even when he was buried deep inside of her, "do you know how good you feel around me?" kissing her forehead he gave a sharp thrust, "It feels like the first time I was inside of you," he lifted himself up to look down at her, "it took every ounce of self control not to empty myself in you that day," she gripped onto his shoulders, "oh fuck," his thrusts suddenly became erratic, "that's it babe, come for me."

It was too much, it never felt this intense before. Ben's hand traveled to the junction where they were connected. He rubbed the bundle of nerves as she came undone. He kept rubbing and she felt herself start to gush. The rubbing went on and she knew what he was waiting for, she knew what she had to do to push him over the edge.

"Ben," she moaned. Just like that he groaned as he came. His head dropping onto her shoulder as she held him in place. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until the exhaustion took over and he rested his head on her chest. He slipped out of her with a hiss.

 

* * *

She felt Ben gently climb out of bed. Cracking open one eye she gazed at the clock, it was only 8:00 am. Hearing Ben move around in the kitchen, she got up, wrapping the sheet around her torso. Walking into the living area, she leaned against the door frame, watching him crack eggs int a bowel. Scanning the counter she deduced he was making waffles. Smiling, she moved closer, wrapping her arms around him from behind she kissed the space between his shoulder blades. Using one hand to trace the outline of the tattoo that adorned his left shoulder blade. Usually they didn't get many moments like these, normally it would be a rush to get home and get changed, before anyone suspected anything. Now it felt more relaxed.

Sitting on his lap, they ate in silence. She wiped a speck of cream from the corner of his lip, licking it off her finger. He leaned up and kissed her neck, trailing along her jaw. She had to bring herself to stop him. He had an interview at 12:00 pm with Lando Calrissian, an old boxing acquaintance of Han's who after retirement went into sports journalism and started a talk show.

"Ben," she slightly pushed against him, his hands holding her in place, "if we do this again, you're gonna be late."

"Don't worry," he pushed the plated further along the dinning table, hoisting her onto the table in front of him, "I'm just having seconds then I'll get ready."

With that he tugged on the sheet that was still wrapped around her and let it fall to her sides, moving closer he lowered his head to her legs, kissing along her thighs before gently sucking onto her clit. Automatically her hand reached into his hair, while the other she used to support her weight. All she could do was enjoy his actions. Having his full lips on her, his teeth gently grazing against her clit. He ate her out until she was screaming his name. As soon as she came he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, where he buried himself inside of her for the second time that morning, while the hot water cascaded down onto them.

* * *

 

 

Rey walked into her apartment. To say Ben was unhappy about her returning to her original place of living was an understatement, the hulking boxer sat by the kitchen table after breakfast in silence. He simply watched her move around the apartment gathering her belongings she needed to take with her. His lips were set in a line, his eyes following her movement. She walked over to him, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later at you parents' house for dinner," bending down she kissed his lips, he didn't respond, "at least I know you'll miss me.Thank you for breakfast."

Still no response she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. Grabbing hold of her waist he pulled her down onto his lap, his arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "Stay."

"You have an interview this morning."

"I can cancel."

"No you can't."

"Babe."

"Ben."

It went on like that for five minutes, until his phone rang and his father reminded him about his interview and somethings they had to go over regarding last night's big reveal. With that distraction she slipped off his lap and made a beeline for the door, blowing him a kiss as she slipped out. She swung the door closed just as the pillow came hurling towards it.

Checking her answering machine, there were tons of messages that piled on from the week. She let the machine run as she moved through the apartment. It was significantly smaller than Ben's, Rey didn't need extravagance or glamour, she just needed comfort. Besides, with Rose and Paige down the road and Finn a block away, the place was never quiet. Watering her plants and checking her mail, she felt at ease. Not for one moment did she regret her actions last night. It was about time, she was tired of watching girls fling themselves at him and she hated the attention she got from men and women alike. Knowing fully well the attention they received wasn't going to away - that was indicated last night when at the after party, some bimbo decided to saddle up to Ben - it was a relief to know that they didn't have to hide anymore.

The messages droned on, none of them seemed important, most of them were from people who contacted her via her mobile after they couldn't reach her at home. She was about to erase her messages when the next message started playing and she froze in shock.

' _Hi Sweetling, I can't wait for tonight's match. I can't wait to see you tonight. Something tells me you'll be there. I left you a present, I hope you like it and I hope you wear it tonight. It's a token not only from me but from my employer as well. Can't wait to see you."_

She was shaking, her breathing was rapid. The only thought running through her head was the fact that he was in the apartment sometime yesterday. Before she could do anything the second message played and she went cold.

 _'Darling,'_ the voice sounded restrained and forced, _'I'm rather disappointed that you didn't wear my gift. I thought we had a connection. Why would you let that brute touch you? Is he forcing you to be with him so you can stay with the Skywalkers? Is that the reason why you don't want to accept our offer? My offer? Would you rather be with someone like him? I can't stomach the thought of his hands on you, I'll have you one day my darling and we can be happy. Imagine all the art we can create, Snoke promised me that we can do a shoot together one day. I'm so excited. You may think he's right for you but he's not. At night I think of the two of us -'_

Her hand slammed down on the stop button. Frozen in place, she looked around her apartment and suddenly felt sick, almost claustrophobic. He was in her apartment. He tainted her home. Her eyes moved around the room and stopped when she noticed something on her windowsill, a black gift bag, walking over to the window she lifted the bag and snatched whatever was in it out. A red dress. Everyone was busy today, Poe and Ben had interviews with a number of sports networks, Han and Leia were at those interviews as well, Rose and Paige were at a fundraiser with Finn and Kaydel and Jessika were out of town, that only left one other person. Grabbing her phone she called the one person she knew wouldn't be busy.

"Hello."

"Phasma," her voice came out in a low tone, "he was in my apartment."

"I'm on my way," the tall woman responded immediately, "stay put."

Phasma was not one of Rey's close friends but over time the older woman became a fixture in her life. She had a very strange relationship with both Ben and Finn who both were formerly employed with the First Order as well. Having in sight into the underbelly of the world of the rich, Phasma was a great asset when it came to humanitarian work, especially regarding trafficking and violence against women and children. Ten minutes later said woman was sitting on her couch as she replayed the messages. The end of the second message was disturbing.

_'At night I think of the two of us. I imagine how you'd feel against me. It angers me to think that he may have touched you, took your innocence. I wanna take your innocence sweetling. It pains me that you did what you did last night. Don't worry I know it was for show, I know you did it to entice me. I'll see you soon sweetling."  
_

They sat in silence, eyes trained on the answering machine, as if waiting for it to burst into a million pieces. All Rey wanted to do was smash the device, feeling as though smashing it would destroy this monster that's somehow crept into her life.

"The voice doesn't sound familiar," Phasma broke the silence, "must be someone new."

"I didn't think Snoke did new," Rey heard rumours that most of Snoke's employees were either bought off auctions or poached from other brands and labels, lured to him with the promise of money and luxury. Most of his boxers were street fighters who were desperate for a way out, only to be sucked into his soul sucking institute. Phasma herself was a street fighter, trying to pay her way through college, somehow ending up on the other side of the world after a promise of a full scholarship, only to be caught up in Snoke's dealings.

"Pack up somethings," she got up, BB-8 somehow became enchanted with the tall, slender woman, climbing onto her lap and into her arms, "just a few things. We don't want to make it obvious that you're leaving."

Rey nodded and made her way to the bedroom. It was only 12:00 pm, but she suddenly felt exhausted. Her body ached from her morning activities, but now the ache turned into a hollow numbness. Making her way to her closet she noticed something, the door stood slightly ajar. Usually when she leaves her apartment she locks the door to the place where she kept her most personal belongings - other than her clothes. Taking a deep breath she yanked the door open, ready to swing whoever was behind the door, but no one was there. Walking further into the closet, she rummaged through her belongings, making sure everything was there. The wooden box with her trinkets she collected as an orphan in Jakku were still there, so were the pictures she and Leia took together the week she was saved. Her heart stopped, the Polaroid pictures she and Ben took on their first date were vandalised. His face was scratched out completely. The necklace he gave her that belonged to Padme was missing too.

Shaking with rage and fear, she got up and packed some of her belongings. As she moved to back in underwear, she noticed the drawer was slightly open and her stomach started to churn. Opening the drawer she almost growled in anger, inside she found a set of satin lingerie strewn out over her underwear with a note attached to it. Unable to contain her disgust any longer she ran to the bathroom, emptying the content of Ben's breakfast down the toilet.

"Come on love," Phasma rubbed her shoulders, it was odd to see the usually intimidating retired boxer being so nuturing, "let it out, let the dirt out and it'll make you stronger."

A few minutes later, she had a dufflebag stuffed with as much things as she could take, without things seeming suspicious. Walking into the the kitchen, she heard Phasma speaking to someone.

"See you in five minutes then," she watched the slender woman walk up and down, "thanks Finn."

Rey raised an eyebrow, sending her a questioning look, Phasma smiled at her, "What many don't know, is that all the rumours that are spread regarding the First Order was done through me," she leaned against the kitchen counter, "after I started working for Snoke I noticed things, experienced things too. Then I came across FInn, up and coming boxer, very determined to be the best. Snoke on the other hand, wasn't impressed by what his lackeys brought in. So he decided to test some very dangerous and very illegal steroids on the poor kid. Before they could I took him under my wing and made a deal with him. Together we were going to expose every filthy action the First Order does."

She listened as Phasma continued, "One day at some charity event, I met Leia Solo. From the moment I met her I respected her and admired the love she had for her son. With all the mistakes her son made, she still had faith in him, she still loved him - something I never received from my own parents, no, they wanted a boy, a heavy weight champion and all they got was a girl. Long story short, Finn and I ended up with Leia. She was impressed with the way we gathered information."

"How do you gather information?"

There was a knock on the door, "Rey? Phas?"

"It's open."

Phasma winked at Finn as he walked in, "We bugged the place."

* * *

Leia opened the door and found a very distressed Rey holding a very agitated looking BB-8, with Phasma trailing behind them, a duffle bag over her shoulder. Rey was surprised to see her at home, expecting Threepio to open the door.

"Leia," Phasma smiled at the older woman, "I'm just dropping Rey off, I'm apparently needed at that interview."

"Yeah," Leia responded, "I wasn't up for press today," she looked at Rey, slightly worried at her appearance, "so they called you to fill in for me?"

"Something like that," Phasma nodded her towards Rey, "I was everyone's back up today seems like it."

Giving Leia a look and winking at Rey, she left. As the door closed Rey felt the tears start falling. After a few minutes of calming down, Rey finally told her what happened and what Finn and Phasma did for her.

"We need to tell Ben tonight," Leia rubbed her temples, this was becoming a shit storm, first her son and now Rey - the only difference being, back then it was just Snoke, now it was his delusional lackey as well.

"How," Rey had a blanket draped around her shoulders, she still felt cold underneath all the layers. Sipping her coffee she looked at the Skywalker matriarch.

"We'll figure something out," she sighed, "something that involved preventing any damage to my house."

This made Rey laugh. There was no telling how he'd react.

"What if he wants to hear the messages?"

"Sweetheart," Leia reached for her hand, squeezing it, "don't worry about it, we'll ease him into this."

Rey nodded, she's been avoided his calls and texts the entire day, too scared that she'll breakdown over the phone. She knew he was annoyed with her for not answering his calls.

"Anyway," Leia stood up, "let's not think of this shit storm for now," holding her hand out to Rey, "let's go get dinner started for troops shall we."

Smiling Rey got up, over the years, as their circle grew and as their work grew with it, Leia called them her troops, acting on her orders when it came to both the fashion side of the brand as well as the humanitarian side of things.

* * *

Walking alongside his father and Poe towards his childhood home, Ben felt a bit frustrated, today's interview was a shit show. It had nothing to do with his boxing or his career. Lando was more interested in dissecting his personal life and last night's big reveal. It took Ben every ounce of self control not to lunge at Lando when he suggestively stated that every man alive would like to know how it is to be with Rey or any Skywalker model, winking in the process. Luckily Poe was seated next to him and nipped Lando for the comment, steering the conversation back to boxing.

Looking up at the large house Ben inhaled deeply. Regardless of their wealth the Solo family's home was modest. It was comfortable and homely and everyone was welcome. Walking through the front door Han announced their presence with a loud, "Damn that smells good." They walked into the large kitchen and found Finn and Phasma engaged in what appeared to be a heated game of chess, Jessika and Paige were carrying dishes to the dinning room, Kaydel and Rose were doing something on a laptop and Rey and Leia watching Finn and Phasma's chess game, seeming engrossed with the event.

"Dinners almost ready boys," Leia looked up. For many of the people in the room this form of domesticity was welcoming, many of them grew up in less than desirable circumstances, so they all appreciated the weekly dinner at the Solo's. It was a bit of normalcy in their lives, where they spoke of everything and nothing and laughed and it felt like home to all of them. At times Rey, Finn and Rose used to envy Ben and Poe. The two of them grew up in this house, with Leia and Han and at times Luke, but then they remembered that Poe's parents died when he was five and Ben worked for Snoke, after that the envy faded away. Everyone was seated in the spacious lounge, doing their own thing, when Ben felt something nudge his foot, thinking it was Rose, who was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch, he ignored it, until he felt nails digging into his legs.

"Motherfucker," the couch shifted back a bit as he moved his legs away, Rose stumbled a bit and Rey lifted her head off his lap and silently cursed, she forgot to close the door to the guest room where she placed BB-8 before dinner, "what's fatso doing here?"

Everyone was quiet, Han looked at Leia and raised an eyebrow. Poe and Ben looked at Rey and then at the rest of the group. Han cleared his throat, "What's going on?" The atmosphere in the room changed and he found it very strange.

"Nothing," Rey laughed, "I just missed him so I brought him with. Ben sent her a look, sensing something was off and then glared at the ginger hairball who, regularly uses his long legs as a scratch post. After that, slowly, Jessika, Paige, Rose, Kaydel, Phasma and Finn made excuses to leave one by one. Finn motioned to Poe, who was still very confused by the group's behaviour followed him after giving Leia a hug.

Ben heard Poe ask Finn, "What the hell was that about?"

"I'll fill you in later," he heard Finn reply as they left.

Leia pulled Han up, "It's been a long day," kissing her son on the forehead she turned to Rey, "you know where the spare towels are love."

Rey tensed up but nodded. Ben, by this time was beyond confused. He watched his parents leave before turning to his girlfriend, "Can you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Rey told him about the day's events and the messages. By the time she was done, he was staring into space, his fists clenched on his knees and nostrils flaring. He was breathing heavily, "What exactly did the messages say?" 

"Ben that's not important."

"Fine," he got up, "goodnight babe," kissing her forehead he abruptly got up and left. Sighing, she went to bed, too exhausted to go after him while he was in this mood. As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep, her body succumbing to the stress induced tiredness.

* * *

He sped down the freeway, before turning off. After a few minutes he stopped in front of a building. Walking up the stairs, he stopped at a door and pulled out the spare key she gave him. Walking into the flat, Ben made his way to the answering machine and pressed play. After the second message ended he sat in the dark seething. Whoever this man was, his days were numbered. 

 

 


	5. The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion week starts off with a few unpleasant altercations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I thought it would, simply because I was having difficulty with telling the story I wanted to. I also shortened the number of chapters for this story, because I have a feeling that it may take less chapters to tell, but who knows. 
> 
> x

Ben slipped back into his parents' house later that evening. Manoeuvring his way through the dark house, he made his way up the stairs and to his childhood bedroom. It's been twelve years since he stayed here, having left to join Snoke at the age of seventeen. So much has happened since then. Peering into the room, he made his way to the bed, lowering himself next to the sleeping girl. 

Instinctively Rey turned towards him, moving closer to his warmth. He looked at her. Whoever this man was, he'd find him and make him pay. Snoke was another issue, whatever he was planning, it wasn't good. He knew his former employer was an opportunist, when he found a niche, he grabbed onto it. No matter who he exploited, Snoke always found a way to make money and hold power.

Staring down at her, he brushed the hair away from her face, tracing the outline of her jawline, before running a thumb over her lips. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he pulled her closer. Whoever this man was, he'd find him and he'd show him what happens when you cross Ben Solo. Hearing the words that were spoken through the machine made his blood curdle, to hear someone speak of another person as if they were property - even though Ben himself was possessive at times, he knew where to draw the line, he was Rey's as much as she was his. This excuse for a human on the other hand seemed to believe that she was his by right. After everything that he's been through, everything that he has lost and everything he has gained, he was not letting go of what he had now. He was prepared to fight tooth and nail for the life he had now - Snoke and this monster be damned.

* * *

Tonight was the opening of fashion week. There was a palpable excitement in the air during this time, runway shows, photoshoots, interviews and this year they'd be launching a brand new fashion line - Resistance. Leia was completely in her element during this time, scheduling meetings and finalising designs, while making sure her models were given the best treatment. The first even was the gala, an evening to celebrate the best designers of the year and where up and coming designers were given a chance to showcase their work and do some networking. This was also the time if year Ben hated the most, the publicity, the cameras and crowded areas. Before Rey, this was where he'd find one night stands with some desperate model who wanted to become part of the Skywalker brand, now it was a tedious affair that required him to smile and escort his mother to various events.

Walking into the fashion house, he nodded towards Paige who was manning the front desk - Rose's sister was a quiet woman who retired from boxing after a mountain biking accident a year ago, deciding to transfer to the fashion company after she was advised to reconsider boxing. As the doors opened to the top floor where the main office was situated, he was met with a somewhat chaotic scene - Finn and Rose were frantically trying to sort through multiple files, scanning them for something important it seemed, while Rey was arguing with someone on the phone and peering into his mother's private study he saw her rubbing her temples. Not knowing what to do, he simply took a seat and watched as Finn accidentally knocked a pile of files to the floor, causing papers to go flying everywhere, earning him a wack from Rose. Rey was grinding her teeth as the person on the other line aggravated her further, her mouth forming a line as her eyes narrowed. In all honesty he was relieved that she seemed to have put the break in to her apartment behind her and gone on with work and life in general - whoever this psychopath was, it seemed she was not going to allow him to interfere with her doing what she loved. Observing her, he noticed she'd picked up some of his traits, especially when she was angry, having become more short tempered and animated when she spoke and biting her lip in frustration.

Leia walked into the main office area, smiling when she saw her son, "Sweetheart," she walked over to him, "just the person I wanted to see."

Raising his eyebrow her looked at his mother, "That doesn't sound suspicious at all."

"Can't a mother be happy to see her child?"

"Not when you're the mother," he ducked as she swiped her hand towards his head.

"I had a tux made for you," looking towards Rey who was still arguing with whoever it was, "it will go perfectly with the dress Rey's wearing tonight."

In all honesty they didn't yet discuss the possibility of attending fashion week together, in actual fact, since Rey moved into his apartment, they didn't really discuss anything, being too preoccupied with christening each and every room in the penthouse - repeatedly. However, his mother arranging for them to go together shouldn't be a surprise as it was now common knowledge that they were involved and rather than have tabloids speculate why there weren't attending together, it would simply be easier to go as a couple. Deep within the crypts of his mind though, Ben had an ulterior motive for attending the following week's event with Rey. Ever since Phasma placed camera's in Rey's old apartment, they discovered whoever this man was, hasn't been back to the apartment since. At first it was a relief until a package appeared in her mailbox from the unnamed man, it was a subtle reminder that he was still around and it left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Two days after that Rey received an email from an agent who worked for Snoke, inviting her for a job interview the following day, this too was a reminder that not only was there a stalker to deal with, but his former boss too, was up to something, which intentions were stemmed in bringing down his family's legacy. Therefore, Ben wanted to send them a subtle message - Rey was not to be touched.

* * *

Ben watched her walk towards him in her deep plum dress, her short brown hair swept to the side, curling ever so slightly, a rose gold choker was clasped against her neck, the only piece of jewellery on her. She winked at him as they pulled up to the venue, the Imperial Alderaan Art Museum. Steeping out of the limo he walked over to her side and helped her out, ignoring the flashing cameras and hollers from journalists.

Together they walked down the red carpet, stopping every few paces to pose for photographers or talk to a news reporter about the upcoming week. Eventually they joined the rest of their party, close to the entrance of the museum. He greeted his mother and father, taking a standard photo with them as usual. Soon they were seated at the tables assigned for the Skywalker label and the even started. His mother was a guest speaker that evening, as this year's gala paid tribute to Anakin and Padme Skywalker and their work and legacy. Leia spoke fondly of her parents and their contributions to society, as well as growing up with a boxer for a father and former queen for a mother.

Her eyes scanned the large hall and slightly narrowed when it fell on Snoke, not surprised that he'd be there, seeing him, she cleared her throat and put emphasis on the fact that her father grew from bad choices and mistakes and found his place again with his family. Her eyes moved towards her son and she spoke of how he reminded her of her father.

"I'm becoming sentimental with my age," there was a slight murmur of humour in the crowd, "but, I'm a mother and I feel as if I can brag," Ben groaned while Rey rubbed his thigh,"my parents' legacy does not only live through my brother and I, but through the everyone who is part of the Skywalker brand and a few days ago, my son made me so proud - well he makes me proud everyday believe it or not - but he made me so proud when he won the champion title, not only because he won it but because regardless of everything else that's happened over the years, I knew at that moment that everything my parents' strove to achieve and succeeded in achieving through all the struggles life threw at them, was embodied in my son."

She wrapped up her speech by thanking all the benefactors of fashion week, as well as paying tribute to Organas who helped her mother through all her hardships and finally announced the launch of their new campaign, The Resistance, "Which will officially be launching in a weeks time. I hope everyone enjoys tonight, eat, drink and be inspired by what you see tonight," winking she strolled off stage. The hall erupted in applause, everyone loved Leia Solo, not only for her work but for her charisma and personality too. Everyone at their table sent knowing glances to one another, yes, her speech was sentimental, but they all knew it was a subtle warning to one person who was seated a few tables behind them and whose beady grey eyes were strained on their table for the rest of the evening's program. 

* * *

The gala was in full swing, people were roaming around the various exhibits of new up and coming designers, while others were marveling at the museums equities, many of which belonged to the royal family of Alderaan, as well as artifacts from Naboo, all donated by Leia and Luke over the years. There were various exhibits showcasing local talents as well as traditional garments from all over the planet, majority of them made by people who like her, had less than desirable upbringings. The gala did not only showcase up and coming talent, but many well known fashion houses were promoting their new lines as well, the formal program revolving around what was to come in the week that followed.

Rey walked through the crowd, hearing snippets of conversations as she went, making her way to the large balcony overlooking the city, in need of some fresh air. Walking towards the railing that gave a view of the large city stretched out below them, she exhaled, enjoying the minute she had alone. The next week will be filled with photo shoots, catwalks, interviews and promotions for the new line, so she would savour each and every moment that she got to herself.

* * *

Rose Tico was a laid back person, she did not get aggressive, unless truly provoked, so when she happened to walk to the restrooms and saw that lecherous man walk into the men's room, some form of spirit overtook her body and she followed him. Straightening her back, she walked with purpose towards the large oak door, honestly she didn't know what she'd exactly do when she saw him, but, she knew she was going to do something at least. If there was one thing that riled Rose up was someone who believed they had a claim to another human, she grew up in a world where she was someone's property and if it wasn't for the Skywalkers, she'd probably be an escort in Canto Bight, therefore when this unknown man suddenly appeared into their lives and thought he could claim a member of her family, she saw red. Just as she was about to push the door open a voice called to her.

"Tico, the ladies is around the corner," spinning around, she came face to face, or face to chest in her case, with Ben Solo, her eyes widened and her lips were slightly parted, unable to formulate a sentence quick enough, "Rose what's wrong?" Ben realised that something was bothering the short woman in front of him the moment she turned around - Rose was usually quick on her feet when it came to retorts.

"He's in there," was all she could say. It took Ben a moment to realise who exactly she was speaking of, but when it dawned on him, he grabbed her by the shoulder, ushering her a few paces away from the restroom.

"Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yes, always," she raised an eyebrow.

"Good," he smirked, looking around, making sure no one noticed them.

* * *

 

Stepping into the men's room, he was happy to see that it was empty, save for one stall, knowing fully well who was in said stall. Phasma already assured him that the surveillance they placed in Rey's flat was above board, having notified one of her acquaintances at the city's police department about the incident which occurred while they were in Canto Bight. Unfortunately, she was told that as they did not have any visual evidence of stalking, laying a charge on an unknown man who worked for Snoke out of all people would be futile, so as soon as Rose told him who she saw, his brain went into overdrive.

Casually positioning himself on one of the couches that was adjacent to the entrance - why they have couches in a fucking toilet he'll never know - he waited for the son of a bitch to walk out of the stall, grabbing a magazine that was on the mini table to cover his face partially. The door swung open and the man walked across to the washbasin, while Ben looked at him, he sneered as he watched the short stocky man wash his hands. He appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties, his hair was gelled back, compact on his head, making it seem as if he had no hair from an angle, he was cleanly shaven, with frown lines marring his forehead. Noticing someone sitting in the chair, the man cleared his throat as he washed his hands. 

"These events are so tedious don't you think," the man tried making small talk, Ben hummed in response, knowing fully that his voice was easily recognizable, "at least there's action that's easy on the eyes." He let out a sickening chuckle, all Ben wanted to do was shove this piece of shit down the toilet, head first, instead he gave a high pitched hum in agreement, trying his best to cover up his voice. The man continued, "Besides some of the girls here are those typical damsels in distress," he chuckled again, walking to the dryer, still not having noticed exactly who was sitting in the chair, casually reading a magazine, he strolled to a painting and observed it, "especially the models who work for those fucking Skywalkers, most of them come from less than desirable circumstances," he inhaled, adjusting his pants a bit, "most are desperate to find someone who can give them the good life, they're no fun though," he turned around, "me on the other hand, I like the ones who are hard to get, like that model Rey, now she's a real charmer, with such a sweet baby face."

As he looked up he stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the intimidating figure of Ben solo, who was casually sitting in the chair across from him, an ankle crossed over his other leg, with his hands clasped together, his face unreadable, with dark eyes boring into him. Suddenly realisation dawned upon him, that Ben Solo, the world boxing champion, was standing between him and the exit and the blood drained from his face and sunk all the way to his feet, further anchoring him to the spot. The source of his fear on the other hand, was calm and collected, simply staring at the sorry excuse of a human in front of him, as soon as he started speaking Ben used all his training as a boxer to calm himself and find his center, knowing that letting his rage take over was not going to send any message home to this bastard. Slowly, he got up, straightened his jacket and walked towards this man, not breaking eye contact, he swore he could see tiny beads of sweat appear on his forehead, even as the AC blasted around them.

"Ben Solo," the man somehow found his voice, "what -" before he could say anything else, he felt fingers close around his neck, restricting his air supply.

"I suggest, you don't open that hole in your face," he hissed through clenched teeth. The man looked as if he would pass out, not from lack of air, but from fear as he felt his feet slowly lift off the ground, bringing him closer to the boxer's face, "Now unless you want to leave here with less teeth, you're gonna listen to everything I tell you."

The man simply nodded, "Good," he tightened his grip on the man's neck, "stay the fuck away from her," with that he let go and the man crashed to the floor, his limbs splayed on the floor.

"Wait until I report you for assault," he groaned, clutching his neck, "do you know who I work for."

"Yes we do," another voice said from behind Ben, Rose was leaning against the entrance of the restroom, having slipped in and hid herself around the corner, "but I highly doubt they'd believe you, after seeing this," she held her phone out and his eyes widened as he saw himself from moments ago.

Ben smirked and stared down at the pathetic creature at his feet, "I highly doubt, both the police and your current employer would be pleased about your behaviour tonight, at one of the most prestigious events of the year," clearing his throat he crouched down, "trust me, Snoke doesn't liked to be embarrassed, especially by a lackey," with that Ben and Rose exited the restroom.

Turning to Rose he winked at her, "Wanna get some cake?"

"Nothing like some cake after scaring the shit out of a pervert," she laughed as they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Rey made her way back into the ballroom, smiling as she passed a couple, her eyes scanning for someone from her own party, she couldn't find Ben anywhere, which was not unusual, he hated social interactions when it involved the fashion industry. Deciding that her friends would eventually find her, she marveled at the pictures against the wall, paintings of the vast greenery of Naboo, landscape photographs of the costal regions of the beautiful country where Padme Skywalker hailed from. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned around, expecting to see Finn or even Poe behind her, but who she saw made her stumble backwards a bit. Standing in front of her, clad in a black suit, with a gold tie, creating a contrast with his pale, withered face, was Snoke. They were somewhat secluded on their side of the ballroom, while everyone else was mingling among the fashion exhibits rather than the art that was housed in the museum. 

"Just the person I wanted to see tonight," he drawled, his eyes raking down her body.

"Sir," she smiled slightly, trying to hide her discomfort, suddenly feeling bare under his gaze.

"The lovely Rey," he stepped forward, taking her hand in his, placing a kiss on it. The area his lips touched felt odd, as if the skin was suddenly infected, "I saw you at the match last week, quite a bold move kissing Kylo Ren in public," he winked at her, "but that's just the kind of character I am looking for with regard to my new venture."

Before he could say anything Rey straightened up and smiled gently, "With all due respect sir, as I told your associate, I am quite happy where I am."

"Ah yes," Snoke sneered, "please excuse Mr Hutt's forwardness, it runs in his family and I'm certain that the years he spent in Jakku have also influenced his lack of discretion."

This made Rey cold, whoever this man was, he seemed to have been wherever she was over the years, for longer than she had expected. Swallowing, she set her jaw and stared Snoke dead in the eye, "Regardless of your employees lack of interpersonal skills, I would still not be interested if anyone else made me the offer."

Snoke simply laughed at her retort, "This spunk you have my dear, is truly admirable, but I am sure sometime in the near future we shall be having this discussion again," with that he walked away. 

"Rey," turning around she found Poe standing behind her, jaw set, his hands clenched into fists as Snoke passed him.

* * *

Rey rested her head against Ben's chest as they rode in the limo on their way home. Neither of them spoke as the city lights passed alongside them. Events such as the gala were taxing, from plastic smiles to altercations with unwanted people, it was an event that neither of them looked forward. Both of them didn't know how the rest of the week would span out. After finally being given a name, Rey silently told Phasma before they went separate ways that evening, the taller woman promising to inform her friend at the police precinct as well as undertaking her own form of investigation during the week. Ben on the other hand felt some form of relief, finally having met the man who not only tried to take Rey from him, but who left his undeterred mother on edge. 

**Author's Note:**

> A few key notes. The universe this is set in is slightly futuristic and slightly vintage, I want to take elements of the Star Wars universe as well as our own universe. This was suppose to be a one shot but ideas change. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed.
> 
> x


End file.
